


Me and you (forever and always)

by Roi123



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Terminator Dark Fate
Genre: Angst, F/F, Violence, kinda cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roi123/pseuds/Roi123
Summary: Dani: I always knew it would end like this.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Series: Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624234
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Me and you (forever and always)

“I always knew it would end like this” Dani whispered, reaching out and cupping Grace’s face

”Don’t cry” Grace croaked, leaning up and covering her girlfriend’s hand with her own, wincing at the exertion of the movement 

Dani shook her head furiously at the movement, “no, no don’t move!” She demanded, gently setting Grace back onto the floor 

The burn of a broken arm stung Dani but she was purely running in adrenaline and fear at this point so she could barely acknowledge or even feel the pain

But it was the memories which hurt her more. The calm serenity of the day, destroyed with the familiar flash of liquid metal forming only miles away from the cabin

And then suddenly Grace was dying. She knew it, Grace knew it and so did Sarah who was laying in a panting, bleeding mess only metres away from the few. Regardless of her extensive injuries, she still had the sense to let them be, let them have their final moment together

So this is where they were now, a desperate Dani cradling Grace and watch the live leave her eyes

”You saved me again” Dani told her girlfriend, trying to calm both of them as she couldn’t take her hands away from Grace, in the fear that it would be the last time that she would ever be able to

At this, Grace smiled with most of the energy she still had left

”I’ll always do anything I can to save you” she promised, weakly taking Dani’s hands between her palms and meeting her eyes, unwavering

Dani shook her head back, tears welling in her eyes. “But I couldn’t save you” she whispered

Grace paused, her own eyes filling with tears. “But you don’t realise, Dani. You have saved me”

”Every time you’ve been here for me, that’s saving me” Grace told Dani, but her eyes begun to shut

Dsni shot upwards, hands reaching to grasp Grace even closer

”No, not now. We haven’t had long enough” she pleaded, tears dripping down her cheeks and falling onto Grace’s bloody, torn tank top 

But Grace was motionless, she lay silent and unmoving on the dirty tarmac. The blood flow was heavy from the deep lacerations skirting across her chest and abdomen

Metal was fused with skin, and blood dropped across heavy, thick wires. As Grace wheezed away her final breaths, shards of shrapnel stuck upwards, protruding out of her chest prominently almost marking the fatality of the final attack by the Rev-nine

At this point, Dani didn’t know what to say. So she just sat next to her silent girlfriend, and linked their hands together fiercely as she stopped herself from tearing her eyes away from the motionless Grace

”I love you” she told Grace, as if she hadn’t told her almost a hundred times each day prior to that fatal final day

Grace mumbled back, eyes shut and body contorting slightly as though in pain

Sarah was still unmoving to their side, eyes shut but breathing rasping and heavy on her back as she pressed a hand to the deep wound where the pole had almost exited her entirely. The physical pain had been like no other,

But somehow, Dani knew she’d be fine. It was Grace that she had worried about

Eventually, Grace’s breathing evened out and slowed to a heavy gasp into nothingness. Dani sharply drew breath and barely stopped herself from clinging onto Grace’s motionless body to feel for a pulse. Something that would show that she was still alive

But she felt nothing.

She knew this day was coming.

Then even more silence.

Dani managed to finally tear herself away from Grace. After feeling unsuccessfully for a pulse multiple times, she knew that there was nothing else that she could do

So she pulled herself up, pressing a final kiss to Grace’s unusually cold lips before turning her back and approaching Sarah with a grim stony expression

Sarah was finally conscious at this point, and sat watching Dani. She didn’t talk, finally accepting why Dani was so devastated, so forlorn.

Instead, she placed a bloody, relaxed and still hand on the Latina’s arm. No words could help. No words could console. Not properly

They sat in silence for a long time

”Dani” Sarah began. But before she could respond, a loud whirling sound decimated the silence 

“He’s not dead” Sarah noted, ripping the sleeves from her shirt and wincing as she wound the makeshift bandage firmly around her stomach 

“I know” Dani responded, wiping her eyes but reluctantly standing to her feet

”He’s much weaker. But he’s still not dead” Sarah grabbed the pole from the floor, raising an eyebrow and suppressing a wince at the flash of bright red blood staining the metal. Her blood, she quickly realised

Dani didn’t respond verbally, just pulling at a stray gun laying across the floor

The machine let out a loud screech, separating from its liquid form. The metal endoskeleton ran at Dani, who managed to duck, rolling roughly across the room

Whereas Sarah managed to dodge a blow from the human form running vicious at her

As Dani was distracted trying to find somewhere to lure the metal away, she didn’t realise the Rev creeping up behind her

Narrowly, she managed to duck the impending blow, barely though and was met with a deep scratch in her I injured arm as a result 

Sarah wasn’t faring much better, losing a grappling battle with the human form of the Rev without causing herself too much further damage in the process 

Losing her balance, Sarah hung over the deep chasm and Dani let out a scream. Instantly worried to lose another person she had cared for

The metal skeleton let out a evil shriek, before running towards her. She bit her lip, and tightly shut her eyes, preparing for the end 

At least she’s had some happy moments, her memories with Diego and Papi. Meeting Sarah. Grace.  
But just as she prepared to accept her fate, a loud thump brought her back from the reminiscing 

The Rev was hanging at the edge of the chasm, both forms merged together. And standing there, holding it in place. Was Grace

Danj gasped loudly, almost crying there on the spot. “Grace?” She was as elated as she was confused. As terrified as she was relieved

Sarah also seemed as lost in what was going on, watching in a similar confusion as Grace seemed to be alive

She still looked terrible, blood and wires hanging out, spilling across the floor. Dani didn’t think she’s ever seen her lover look so bad. But she was alive

Her skin was filthy, and bloody. Not a patch of her wasn’t covered in bruises, debris or blood but she was moving and alive

”You took everything from me” Grace hissed, hands wrapped around the Rev nine. “Now get the hell out of my life” she threw the machine, standing back as it exploded into a thousand pieces before collapsing in either relief or exhaustion

Dani didn’t hesitate to run to her side, dropping to the floor and embracing Grace close

”I thought you were dead!” She exclaimed, throwing her arms around the blonde tightly

”Takes more than that to defeat me” Grace replies with a smile, but nodded seriously afterwards. “Two power sources, I guess”

Dani still looked confused, so Grace begun to explain. “Future you, future Dani must’ve anticipated something like this because I’ve got a space power source” she explained 

“Super soldier” Sarah taunted, a shadow of a smile playing across her lips 

“Potato chip” Grace countered, rolling her eyes with a laugh 

“You’re alive” Sarah notes, Grace nodded

”Seems that way”

”They’ll be another one” Grace added after a short while. Sarah nodded in agreement but Dani rose upwards 

“No!” She shook her head, “we need to stop Legion. So this can never ever happen again!”

She met Grace’s eyes; and linked their hands together. “I can’t lose you Grace, not again. We will fight, and defeat them”


End file.
